


Conlang Dialogue: Defiance, Song: We Are the Omec

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: Defiance (Syfy) [61]
Category: Defiance (TV)
Genre: Conlang, Kinuk'aaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language lyrics for the song "We Are the Omec" from Syfy'sDefiance.
Series: Conlang Dialogue: Defiance (Syfy) [61]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753600
Kudos: 1





	Conlang Dialogue: Defiance, Song: We Are the Omec

**Author's Note:**

> Music by Brendan McCreary; lyric by Kevin Murphy.

For our ship, did we rise in the morning…

TRANSLATION  
 _Gakit'is, k'upt'aavaz kiin ndzevaak..._

For our future, we sailed through the night…

TRANSLATION  
 _Gakivodzet, kiin ligiiz k'uuk'önaz..._

For the dead, did the living drive onward…

TRANSLATION  
 _Gamemazin, ts'ubaksaz verik..._

For the living, the dead lost their fight…

TRANSLATION  
 _Gaverik, memazin k'uspönaz..._

For the blood that they spilled…

TRANSLATION  
 _Gadzüt ts'orik k'uzekaz adziim..._

The blood we will spill / It is sacred…

TRANSLATION  
 _Gadzüt kiin k'uzekaz adziim / ink'uur..._

And the flesh we will rend / Gives us might.

TRANSLATION  
 _Vu kiin k'uts'uuzet sur / Gam k'akiin raget._

And for kingdom, for ancestors, for progeny…

TRANSLATION  
 _Gat'oraap, Gadezetsin, ganaav..._

Let all tremble from our godly might.

TRANSLATION  
 _Ts'em k'upk'iret gakizidodzet._

We are the Omec.

TRANSLATION  
 _Kiin Omek._

And we shall rise again.

TRANSLATION  
 _Vu kiin k'upt'aavet livaaset._


End file.
